Crash and Burn
by CiCi2930
Summary: Edward is a teenager with a bad attitude. One night ends him doing community service where he meets Bella Swan. What happens when Edward falls for Bella, will she fall in love with him too or will she just walk away.
1. Prologue

Hello again. I am back with a new story. I haven`t forgotten about my other story but this story came to my mind one day and I just have to write it. I really hope you all enjoy it.

**Prologue:**

****I was pacing my room, anxious and excited for her to come. I knew I shouldn`t have invited her but I needed her to see that this was the right decision. I kept pacing my room and suddenly I heard a tapping at my bedroom window. I walk towards it and opened the door. She was standing there gazing up at me with wide eyes. I grab her hand and pulled her inside.

"Are you sure about this."

"Yes."

"Tell me what you want and you can have it."

"I want you to kiss me Edward."

She really didn`t have to tell me twice as I grab her by the hips, pulling her closer to me and planted my lips on hers.

* * *

**Okay that`s just the prologue tell me what you think should I continue! **

**R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One _

_Epov: _

_Forks is always a boring place. There`s hardly anything to do. Lucky for me I have friends who know where to go and just have a little fun. My best friend Jasper found this place down near La Push and have been there ever since. I also like to go there to piss off my enemy Jacob Black. He is a dick, an asshole. Why do you ask that? Because he fuck with my sister heart. She loved him and he did not care. I use to like Jacob. He was an alright guy until he fuck with my sister and nobody fuck with my sister. I was just about to head out and meet up with Jasper when my father Carlisle stops me._

_"Hey Edward. Can we talk." _

_"What is it Carlisle, I am in a hurry." I asked, frowning._

_"Are you ever gonna call me Dad again?" _

_"Nope, now what do you want." _

_"Just please make sure your not out late." _

_"Yeah okay bye." I said and book it out of there. I rush as fast as I could and got into my Volvo and took off to Jasper house. We were gonna head down to La Push one more time before school starts up again on Monday. As I drove there, I was thinking back to Carlisle. Ever since Esmé, my mother left us, things haven`t been the same. Alice does not trust anyone but me, Carlisle drinks and as for me well I get into a lot of trouble. Not bad shit where it ends me in jail, just warnings I guess you can say. I pulled up at Jasper and he hop in._

_"It`s about time you got here, what took you so long."_

_"The dick head I am living with."_

_"Oh and what did daddy dearest say."_

_"To make sure i`m not out late." I said and laugh. I finally arrived down at La Push. We got out and saw the rest of our friends._

_"Hey Jasper, Cullen, it`s about time you two got here. We`re just about to smoke a joint."_

_"Then lit it up Em." I said and sat my ass down on the sand. We all pass the joints around and drank some beers, chatting about normal shit._

_"So Cullen, when are you gonna fuck Lauren again."Riley asked_

_"No Riley I won`t be fucking Lauren ever again, girl was too whiny." _

_"What about Jane?" Laurent asked_

_"Nope, girl was too crazy." _

_"What about that new girl." James said. Everyone turned and look at them._

_"What new girl?" I asked_

_"This girl who moved down from Phoenix to live with her father."_

_"What? James are you kidding. Do you know whose daughter that is." Riley said._

_"No I am suppose too."_

_"That`s the Chief of Police daughter."_

_"No way Bella Swan is back in town." James asked_

_"Yup, boobs and all." Riley said, "I seen her the other day, sexy little thing." _

_"I didn`t know the chief of police has a daughter." I asked._

_"Yup. She was here before but she went back to Arizona with her mom, now she`s actually staying here for good." Riley said _

_"How fascinating." I said and smiled._

_"Woah Edward I know that look, don`t do anything stupid, besides I heard she`s taken." Riley said_

_"What? By who?" _

_"Jacob Black." Riley said and I laugh._

_"Are you kidding me. She just moved here and they are already dating."_

_"Actually they have already been dating for a long time." _

_"Well I think that should change boys." I said smiling as they laugh._

_"Cullen you are gonna regret doing this." Riley said. I snort and push him._

_"Be quiet you pussy." I said. Suddenly we heard some yelling and watch Jacob and his gang coming over._

_"Oh great the La Push boys are coming." Riley said_

_"Riley SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled. Jacob and his buddies finally got closer._

_"Yo, Cullen I suggest you get the fuck off my beach before me and my buddies kick you and your buddies asses." Jacob said, standing right in front of me._

_"Yo Black your blocking my view, I am admiring the ocean dick." I said. Jacob laugh and kick sand on me. I got up and growl, pushing him. James and Emmett hold me back as Jacob laugh._

_"What you gotta get your buddies fight your battles for you Cullen."_

_"Shut the fuck up asshole or i`m gonna find your girlfriend and fuck her tight little ass." I said growling. Jacob got pissed and try to punch me but miss. One of my hands was loose from Emmett grip and I punch Jacob in the mouth. He went tumbling down to the ground and suddenly it was a full-out brawl. I got on Jacob and punch the shit out of him._

_"Shit cops." Riley yelled. _

_"This is not over Black." I said and ran to my car, "Jasper you coming or what?" I yelled._

_"Go on I`m gonna go with Emmett." Jasper said and took off. I started my car and took off. I was driving really fast and I knew I should not be behind the real cause I have drank a lot but I did not care. Suddenly I see sirens in my rear view mirror and press on the gas, not looking where I am going, I saw a cop car coming out in front of me out of nowhere and ran my car went into it. My head hitting the steering wheel, airbag coming out._

_"Oh shit."I said and groaned, grabbing my head. I heard someone open my door and I look and saw Chief Swan, "Oh shit, this is not gonna be good." I said and felt him grab me and handcuff my hands._

_"Edward Cullen you are under arrest." He said. Yup I told you this was not gonna be good._

* * *

_"Do you have any idea how much shit you are in right now Edward."_

_"Look what happened was an accident."_

_"An accident? Edward you were driving under influence. You smash your car into a police car."_

_"Hey he came out of nowhere okay." I yelled._

_"Do not talk to me that way. I don`t know what happened to you but this needs to stop. You are out of control. Coming in at night late, hanging out with your buddies, drinking, doing drugs, and sex, this is not the Edward I know."_

_"Your right I am not the same little boy you and mom raise. I can do whatever I want."_

_"No. You are living in my house and as long as your living there you are gonna do as your told. For now on I am taking your car away, i`m gonna call your bank and close your bank account. You wanna be a little shit and act like a fuck up then everything is gonna be taken away from you."_

_"Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes. Suddenly my lawyer walk inside and glare at me._

_"You Edward Cullen are in hot water." He said and sat down._

_"What`s the latest news man, I am going to jail or what?"_

_"Nope." He said and I smiled._

_"Do not smile, there is news. I talk with the judge and he is not happy. He said you should be in jail for what you did. Fighting with Jacob Black down at La Push with your buddies, driving and drinking, smashing Chief Swan cop car. Your lucky Mister Swan was not hurt."_

_"Fighting as well Edward, really? What did I tell you about Jacob, just ignore him." Carlisle said._

_"The Judge decided that jail isn`t the great punishment for you so he wants you to do community service for three years."_

_"What? Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_"No i`m not. The deal is you go to school once your done you head to your community service. You will go and do all this or the judge will send your ass in jail." My lawyer said. I bang my head on the table and groan. This is all Jacob and Swan fault._

_"Fine. What kind of community service do I have to do."_

_"You will be volunteer at the hospital. You will be helping out some nurses and staff there."_

_"This fucking blows. I won`t be able to do this. He took my car away from me and I won`t be able to get from school to there."_

_"Take the bus." Carlisle said and smiled._

_"I really hate you." I said and got up, "Are we done here?" I asked. They did not say anything and I walk out. Carlisle finally came out and sighs._

_"I wish you would realize what you're doing with your life Edward. Your ruining it. " He said. I ignore him and got into his crappy car. We drove back to the house in silent. I just could not believe I have to do community service. This fucking blows. "Remember your community service starts Monday." _

_I got out the car when we arrived, and storm inside heading straight to my room, slamming the door. I head to my stereo and turn it on and flop on my bed. I was fucking mad as hell. I mean I know what I did was wrong but this is complete bullshit. I mean I won`t be able to hang with my friends, do what I always did. Suddenly there was a knock on my door, and Alice pop her head in._

_"Hey can we talk or do you wanna be left alone."_

_"You can come in Alice." I said and sat up. She smiled, went over to turn my music off and sat on my bed._

_"I`m sorry this is all happening to you Edward. You don`t deserve it."_

_"It seems like I do."_

_"No. You don`t. Your a good guy and the reason your like this is because of mom." _

_"Alice don`t..."_

_"No you don`t. You keep telling everyone and yourself that mom had a reason for leaving us and it was cause she was not happy but what about us? She should have thought about her kids before walking out that door." _

_"Alice I know she loves us. I mean I would do the same thing and leave."_

_"You would leave me." She asked_

_"No silly I would take you with me but now I am stuck here and gotta do stupid community service for three years." _

_"I still can`t believe you drank and smash into a cop car."_

_"Yeah well he came out of nowhere." I said._

_"Dad was be pretty mad."_

_"I don`t care what Carlisle thinks."_

_"Edward he is our dad rather you like it or not. And you may not think this is true but he loves you."_

_"Really? He took my car and money away from me Alice."_

_"Oh well that sucks." She said and I just rolled my eyes._

_"I got into a fight with Jacob last night."_

_"What? Edward why?"_

_"You know why. Every since that day you told me he..."_

_"Stop. I don`t wanna talk about that. Look I know you two hate each other but this feud between the two of you needs to end. You two were friends once."_

_"Yeah once, not anymore." I said. She came towards me and hug me._

_"I know you feel the need to protect me and I love you for that but I am fine okay. I promise."_

_"I love you too baby sis." I said and hug her._

_"Now daddy left for work and it`s just us two so why don`t we go make some popcorn and some drinks and watch some movies."_

_"Sounds good but no chick flicks."_

_"Fine, but no action either."_

_"Okay so then Horror it is." I asked. She smiled and clap her hands._

_"Horror it is." She said and grab my hand and pulling me downstairs._

* * *

_The next day I got up and grab my stuff and head downstairs. Alice was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal._

_"Hey shorty." I said and grab a bowl and pouring some cereal myself._

_"Hey. Ready for our first day back." she asked._

_"No but I guess it will be okay." I said._

_"Hey do you mind driving me to school. I got no ride."_

_"Of course Edward. I can drive you."_

_"No you can`t. He can walk." Carlisle said as he walk inside the kitchen. _

_"What? I am not walking to school. It`s too far."_

_"I don`t care. It`s your own damn fault Edward." Carlisle said._

_"I don`t believe this. I know I fuck up but do you really have to punish me like this." I asked. He didn`t say anything to me and turn to Alice, "Hurry up and go to school Alice." Carlisle said. Alice looks at me and mouths `sorry` before she leaves. I was standing there glaring at my father, "God you are so fucking lucky your my father." I said and walk outside, heading towards school. While walking I heard a car horn, hocking at me. I turn around and smiled, seeing Alice pulled up in front of me. I got inside and laugh._

_"Are you afraid Daddy dearest will find out you drove me to school."_

_"Just let me worry about Dad, Edward." She said and drove to school. She park her car and we got out. Suddenly I watch and saw everyone staring at me. _

_"Great. Just what I don`t need right now."_

_"Just ignore them Edward, I do." Alice said. _

_"Hey Cullen."James asked. I saw James and the rest of my buddies coming towards us._

_"Hello Alice long time no see." James said._

_"Hey asshole." Alice said and smiled, "I will talk to you later Edward." She said and walk off._

_"That sister of yours is a spitfire."_

_"Yup."_

_"So Edward is it true?" Riley asked._

_"Is what true?" Edward asked._

_"That you have to do community service." _

_"Yes it`s true now can we talk about something else."_

_"Sure. I got something to ask." Laurent said._

_"What?" I asked._

_"What was it like to smash into the chief police car." He asked and I smiled._

_"It felt great." I said and laugh, walking to my class. __Once school was over I got a ride from Alice to the hospital. I walk inside and walk towards the information desk._

_"Um excuse." I said._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Yes i`m Edward Cullen. I`m here for my first day for..."_

_"Oh right Carlisle boy. Follow me." She said. I followed her until we came to a room. She knock on the door and walk inside._

_"Miss Swan." She said. The girl with the brown hair turn around and my god my heart just stop. She was fucking breathtaking._

_"This is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Bella Swan, you will be working with her while your here." She said, "Have fun." She said and walk out._

_"Um, it`s nice to meet you Bella."_

_"Miss Swan." She said_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You don`t get to call me Bella at all. It`s Miss Swan. Look Mister Cullen I know about your reputation and I am not gonna fall for any of your charms or your cockiness. You are here to work. If you don`t like it then leave." She said and I glare at her._

_"Wow you really are like your father." I said and shook my head._

_"Let`s get something clear, you do not speak of my father. Your lucky your car didn`t kill him." She said frowning at me._

_"Wow someone`s in a piss off mood. What`s the matter sugar, Jacob Black not fucking you enough." I asked and I felt her slap me._

_"You are such an asshole. No wonder Jacob hates you." She said and storm off. I smirk and touch my cheek where Bella slap me. This day turn out to be a wonderful day and I can`t wait for more._

* * *

_That`s the end of that chapter_

_R&R_

_Sorry if this chapter seems short!_


End file.
